Toning has strict requirements on the amount of color paste. It is required that the error of the ejection amount of color paste should not exceed a certain percentage when a pump ejects a large amount of color paste, and the error of the ejection amount of color paste should not exceed a certain percentage when a small amount of color paste is ejected as well. However, an existing reciprocating pump for ejecting a large amount of color paste may cause a relatively large ejection deviation when ejecting a small amount of color paste due to the large ejection amount in a unit travel, even if a small deviation occurs on the pump travel, thus causing color abnormality and failing to meet the product demands. Therefore, as to the color paste ejection precision control standard of the toning equipment, the precision requirements of ejecting a small amount of color paste are lower than those of ejecting a large amount of color paste. The current solution is mainly to provide two color mixers at the same time, wherein one color mixer composed of a large pump is mainly responsible for ejecting a large amount of color paste, and the other color mixer composed of a small pump is responsible for ejecting a small amount of color paste. Although this can well solve the problem of controlling the amount of the pumped color paste, as the two color mixers are provided, a lot of money is spent, and a large space is also required, thereby being inconvenient to use, not meeting the needs of modern economic intensive production, and particularly unsuitable for use in storefronts; and another solution is to co-use a large pump with a large section cylinder and a small pump with a small section cylinder in parallel in the same pump and to arrange two pumping systems including one for ejection a large amount of color paste and the other for injecting a small amount of color paste, which also has the problems that the occupied space is relatively large, the structure is complex and the cost is high.